A Different Stroy about a gurl at camp
by DtEnTgUrL21
Summary: Magnet leaves gf back home but meets new girl. Lttle does he know,trouble comes along!
1. Good Bye Marisa

A Different Story About A Girl At Camp  
  
--Chapter one, Good Bye Marisa  
  
Jose quickly kissed his girlfriend Marisa. "I swear my year at camp will go by fast" she kissed him longer this time. "Jose, I don't want you to go!" he kissed her again "Well you wanted a puppy I tried and I got caught there is nothing I can do Marisa." He looked at his girlfriend sitting on his lap in his room. He loved her so much he couldn't believe he had to leave her for the next 12 months of his life. He didn't want to think about it. That night was there last night together before he went away to a Juvenile camp for boys. Just by the thought of it he rolled his eyes. He kissed Marisa again rolling over his bed so that she lying on top of him. They were kissing when José' s older brother Carlos walked in. He rolled his eyes. Jose looked up. "What do ya want?" Carlos toke off his jacket. "Hey it was my room long before it was your room." Jose rolled is eyes and sat up while Marisa slipped right next to him. He looked at her. "Lets just go to your house." She smiled "Okay" They got in his beat up old car and drove down the street to Marisa's small house. They quickly went in her room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jose looked out the window of the yellow bus while the guard handcuffed his hands to the seat. Jose was wearing a black shirt and baggy pants. How was he supposed to know he didn't need the pants and the shirt was the only normal clothing he would wear for a while? He looked over at all the people in his family. His mom was crying which made him feel bad for what he had done. He stole about $300 of merchandise and in the end a puppy that cost $1,000. That was for his girlfriend since they both liked animals. He looked at her leaned up against his beat up car. She blew a kiss. He smiled and thought about the wonderful night they had last night. The best time he ever had with her. Sooner then he realized it he was far away from home, in the middle of nowhere. He fell a sleep and was awakened by a large bump the bus hit. Jose saw the guard jump up a realized the bumps most have woke him up to. Jose saw a few little green buildings about a mile ahead and a few trees. He guard stood up and walked down to José. While un-doing the cuffs he took his sunglasses off. "Go get you bag" José stood up and rammed into the seat since the bus stopped. He walked a few aisles down to get his dirty red backpack. It had fallen off the seat next to José before they were out of the town and must have slide down a few seats while he was sleeping. Jose rubbed his eyes while he stepped off the bus. He almost fell off the bus not realizing how high it was.  
  
He saw a few kids in orange jumpsuits looking at him. He had his backpack so low it was below is butt. The guard looked at it. "Hey kid, tighten the straps to your backpack. Jose looked up him and toke of his back, tightening it only a little so it was still near his butt. He walked into an air-conditioned room and felt a little bit happy about the cool air. He was happy until a man turned around in the chair. He had bad sideburns. "Sit' he said. Jose nodded "Yes sir?" The man laughed. Jose didn't know what was funny but smiled just to appear like a good kid. Actually José smiled a lot. "Mr. Sir." The man said. Jose looked up at him sitting down in the seat in front of him. "Excuse me, I'm not sure..." The man stood up stopping José "The names Mr. Sir" He light a cigarette and José nodded. "Okay. Mr. Sir" Mr. Sir laughed again "Funny ascent"  
  
Mr. Sir gave Jose two range outfits and told him he had to dig a hole each day. Jose just nodded a lot. Finally a man shorter then José came in the room. "Jose!!" he came over to José excitedly. He walked outside with him and told him he was in tent D. He showed him the way and told him he had a lot of work to do so José had to meet the kids him self. Jose nodded and headed to camp.  
  
I am gonna Update today but I thought that would a been a great place to stop!! Hope ya like it pleez R&R!! Rita~ 


	2. Whoa he has one already not new anymore ...

Told ya I was already up dating! (  
  
Okay chapter 2- Whoa he already has one??  
  
Jose was sitting in the tent D waiting for someone to walk in. José wasn't really scared he wasn't shy at all and liked meeting new people. He heard a lot of talking when 3 guys walked in the tent. They saw Jose. "Hey buddy what up? I'm Zig Zag." Jose smiled "hey I'm José. His ascent was really strong which kind of embarrassed him. "X-Ray, and this is Barf Bag." X-Ray walked across the room to a cot and toke a canteen of his neck while sitting on the cot. Barf Bag waved with a weird smile on him while he walked to his cot. He was either really white or looking kind of pale.' Jose thought to himself. The he realized he was probably pale since his name was Barf Bag. A small kid with curly black hair walked in the tent put his stuff down a lied down not talking. "That's Zero." Zig Zag said putting a white shirt on. "He's kind of weird and don't talk. At all." A tall kid (not quite as tall as Zig Zag, but pretty tall) walked in with another kid who was shorter and chubbier.  
  
"Hey" The boy said as he hand shake José at the door. "I'm the Squid and that's our buddy Armpit." Armpit looked at him not even smiling and went to his cot. "So why are sent here, did ya murder someone, or break into a bank?" the tent laughed at Zig Zag's question. Jose smiled but didn't laugh. His laugh was kind of embarrassing. "Naw I stole a puppy. Well and a lot of other things, like pocket knifes and CD players, from Wal-Mart's and Stores like that" Everyone nodded not really looking at Jose looking at their stuff about to shower. Magnet smiled "My fingers are like magnets I swear I can steal your under where and you wouldn't know it!" he and a few other kids laughed. X-Ray nodded. He had an idea. "So ahh Magnet ya coming with us to the game room." Jose looked behind him. "Me?" X-Ray laughed. "Who else would I call Magnet" 'Magnet smiled and stood up. "Whoa! He got a nick name already?" Zig Zag remarked. "It took ya guys like 2 weeks to name me" Armpit laughed "Its cuz your weird, dude" he walked out of the tent. Zig Zag Magnet and Zero were the only ones left to walk out. Zig Zag went first "Zeros the weird dude, I'm telling ya Magnet he can't talk. I don't think he gotta tongue or something." He laughed and walked towards the showers. Zero stayed inside staring at the ceiling.  
  
Magnet followed X-ray to the game room. He saw a sign that said "WRECK ROOM" on great big brown letters. It looked like the letters used to be red though. When he walked in everything was broken. It kind of reminded him of his old school. After he played pool with his fellow D-tent friends they went to eat dinner. The food was disgusting, but Magnet ate it anyway. After that He went to sleep. At 4:30 am the bell rang but Magnet didn't move. He didn't even hear it. He was used to sleeping late and heavily. Just like most 16-year-old boys. Finally X-Ray got him up.  
  
Magnet decided to use his shower token in the morning to wake him up. And it sure did the water was freezing cold. Before he knew it he was walking out on the lake to dig. Digging was hard and when Magnet finished (last) he just went straight to his tent and fell asleep. He didn't wake up until the next morning during the bell. He had slept about 13 hours so he wasn't so tired. Just sore. Digging was harder that day and he still finished last. That time he showered happily feeling the nice cold water on his hot sore body.  
  
After about a week or two Magnets muscles loosened up and digging wasn't as hard. He also thought less and less about everyone at home. Magnet was becoming friends with Squid and Ziggy mainly, because Barf Bag was kind of a tag along and X-Ray and Armpit were tight and of coarse Zero didn't talk. One day when all of D-Tent, including Zero walked back together the saw a new cot in there tent.  
  
"Looks like were getting a new member of D-Tent!" Zig Zag said as they all went to there cots. While they were all together Pendanski walked in. "Heeelllllo D-Tent" everyone looked at him. "Well as you guys can see you are getting a new member to your tent." They all looked at him with no interest. "Well I have to talk to ya guys bout this person." He cleared his throught. "Well it's a girl." Zig Zag smiled "Yes, score!!" he and a few other kids burst out laughing. Pendanski shoke his head "I guess you guys are to immature for a girl.. To Tent A then" he turned around but Magnet stopped laughing "Wait Mom" He turned around again "Yes Jose?" Jose smiled "Naw we were just playing we can handle a girl!" everyone nodded. "Okay" Pendanski smiled. "She comes tomorrow, be prepared"  
  
He left while the boys gave out hoots and hollers.  
  
OKAY WELL THAT'S CHAPTER TWO.. ILL UPDATE SOON I GUESS!! ( HOPE YA LIKE IT rItA 


	3. Getting ready for tha gurl in a weird wa...

Hey guys I hope ya like the story so far!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boys laughed a bit longer and went down to the game room. Then at dinner everyone was talking about different things when Squid interrupted them "Man we're getting a chic" Zig Zag smiled. "Dude I bet she's gonna be SO hot!" him and Magnet did the "hand shake". "Man you'd like any girl you'd see other then the warden." Barf Bag said. X-Ray nodded "Yea I mean its been so long since ya guys have seen a girl our age that you'll all love her right away" Magnet looked at Barf Bag "The warden is a chic?" Armpit laughed "I guess ya can say that, either a chic or a monster" Magnet smiled "Glad I've never met her"  
  
A few minutes later a tall women with red hair in a ponytail walked in. Magnet looked at her "Oh just playing." She looked at him. "Hello, Magnet. Your about the only person I don't know in this room" He nodded with a scared look on his face. She brought her finger to her face and motioned for him to go near her. "Come here please." He stood up. He had a pretty bad attitude but always had respect for people in charge. He was raised that way.  
  
Magnet stood up and slowly walked over to her. "I'm not gonna hurt ya Magnet, I just want to get to know ya" He looked up at her even though she was only a inch or two shorter then her. "Hello." he smiled "Hi" Zig Zag was laughing to himself as quietly as he could. He was a little too loud though. The warden looked straight at him "Zig Zag?" Zig stopped laughing "Y-yes?" "Come here. Magnet ya can sit down I don't need to know you." Magnet nodded "Good luck" he whispered to Zig Zag. Zig nodded. "Yes Warden?" she nodded "You were laughing.." She glared at him and even though Zig Zag was the only boy taller then her he felt very small.  
  
"Yes ma'am I was laughing." "Why?" Zig Zag looked up at her but was forced to look down "Excuse me? I think I asked you a question" He nodded "I dunno why I was laughing ma'am" "Excuse me. We never laugh for no reason. Did you think it was funny that I was talking to Magnet? Or was it something else?" Zig Zag didn't know what to say "I thought I was funny how you were talking to Magnet in front of everybody?" the Warden nodded. "Well I'm talking to you in front everybody and I don't see anyone laughing." She glared at the D-Tent table. "Since your friend here thinks this is funny, why aren't you guys laughing?" they all looked at her and didn't move. "See nothing was funny, Zig Zag," she said looking back at him. She picked him up by his collar "When I chose t do something, and I'm not laughing, it isn't funny. ya got that" he nodded very scared. "Yes. I understand" she looked at his table "Good." She threw Zig Zag down and he hit a box full of can goods. Zig Zags arm cut open near his elbow. "Clean this up, D-tent" she walked out of the room, soon followed by a lot of the other tent boys.  
  
D-tent stacked up the cans when everyone was gone. "Damn Zig ya really know how to mess everything up." Squid said while he dropped 3 cans. Magnet shook his head "Naw this isn't all that bad" he put the last can up and they all stood up and walked out. "Well hopefully she wont do anything like that for a while. I mean she would scare the gurl" X-Ray mentioned. They nodded and went to sleep to get ready to dig.  
  
* Okay that chapter 3 sorry so short my mom wants me to go to sleep :-\ Ill update soon though! rItA 


	4. First day is ez, first hole isnt

--Thanks Mari for the reply even though I knew ya were gonna review ( well hope ya like this chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning everyone woke up really tired. More then usual. During breakfast everyone was quiet and was blinking a lot. They guessed they were tired because they were either thinking about the girl last night or because they went to bed 30 minutes after they were used to. They were all at least half way done when the yellow bus drove up. "Wow there early, usually they come after everyone's done digging." Squid said. Everyone looked up from their holes. "Well maybe they don't want us guys freaking her out, I mean, she's a chic." Everyone nodded and continued digging, so they could go meet her sooner. Finally Magnet, Squid, Zig Zag, X-Ray, and Armpit headed back to camp, leaving Barf Bag and Zero was already done." They went to their tent. She wasn't there so they walked up to Pendanski's office. She was sitting in there.  
  
She turned around to see five boys looking at her. "Guys this is Rita" Pendanski said while Rita stood up. "Well her stuff is already put up but you can show her around and introduce her to people. Magnet ya can be her guide" Magnet smiled. "Okay mom" she looked at him "Hi" she smiled. "Hey. I'm Magnet." He eyed her up and down. "This is Squid, Zig Zag, Armpit, and X-ray." They all waved. She was about 5' 4'' and had short brown hair with red highlights. She had big brown eyes and a nice smile, well at least all the guys saw that. They were all attracted to her, not only because she was the only girl they had seen in a while but also because she was beautiful. They were walked towards the Wreck room. "So why did they send you to a boys camp?" Squid asked. She smiled "Well the girls camp was full, and my mom refused to send me to jail, well somehow she talked the judge into it, well Pendanski, is my uncle or something so it wasn't that hard to get the camp to accept me.  
  
They walked into the Wreck room and everyone looked at her. "Wow why is everyone staring at me?" Magnet looked at her "Cuz Ur hot, when I first came here they didn't do this to me I must not be hot" She laughed "Ur funny" He smiled. "I like your voice" Squid rolled his eyes "Why does everyone like his Mexican ascent?" she laughed, "I like your New Yorking Ascent too, I'm just used to that voice." He smiled. Barf Bag walked in the Wreck room. He saw Rita "Whoa" he smiled at her. "That's Barf Bag.." Magnet said. Barf Bag blushed because of his name. She looked at him. "Hi" she didn't even smile. He felt stupid and left to take a shower. They sat down on the couch. Rita crossed her legs, which was weird for then to see that since, well boys don't sit like that. "So what did ya do to get here, Rita?" Zig Zag asked. She looked at him. "I shot someone." She sad plainly, as if it was no big deal. Zig Zag's face light up. "Really?? Did they die?" She shook her head "Naw it was an accident, I was playing with my dads gun I didn't know it was full. Well I shot my sister's leg, well my half sister, and her mom freaked and demanded me to go to jail, but I was sent here. My mom and my step mom, well they both will fight far for there kids' she rolled her eyes.  
  
Finally they went to dinner. Magnet sat by Rita and she sat at the end of the table. They pretty much talked to Rita the whole time. She was scared at all, she just talked away. When they went to bed, they warned her that they had to wake up at 4:30. She freaked out and went right to bed. Still morning came way too early. She got up and eventually got her shovel. While they were walking out they warned her that they first hole was the hardest. All she knew was that it had to be 5 feet by 5 feet. She figured it couldn't be that hard. Well she was wrong.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Rita is my name, But that's not me I promise, I hope ya like it. 


End file.
